


Oh, Senpaii~!

by AmongstTheBeans



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: :), just likes protecting white, only yellow can have white, so your point of view, yellow is jealous af, yellow is not a impostor, yellow may be a little crazy, you are yellow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmongstTheBeans/pseuds/AmongstTheBeans
Summary: Pink is a gossipYellow has “no love”Orange is over dramaticPurple proteccGreen is confusedBlack is... blackWhite is the sweetheartRed took WhiteLime is in love with anyoneBlue is confused as GreenYellow said she didn’t have a love... yet she’s fallen for White.White needs to be protected.Who can do a better job than Yellow?Oh, Senapii~!UNCOUNTINED! WILL NOT BE POSTING TILL OTHER WORKS ARE DONE!
Relationships: A Bunch Cause This Is A Love Ship, Black/Lime (Among Us), Blue/Orange (Among Us), Green/Purple (Among Us), I’ll update them as the chapters increase, White/Red (Among Us), White/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEP** ****

The o2 was definitely going off this time, last time White had screamed and shouted that it was o2 was when it was reactor. Green and Purple had fixed it. And apparently they had done a little more afterwards in reactor. That was according to Pink who had supposedly walked by. There was nothing wrong with them being together besides the fact that Black had been engaged with Green. Sure they weren’t anymore. Black had done a big break up scene to the amusement of Pink. Sure now Green seemed a little guilty but Pink wasn’t talking to her cause Lime and Black had just confessed that they were in love together. It sure was a love ship. White and Red had been talking. So apparently that means they were dating according to Pink,  
  


Green dating Purple

Black dating Lime

Pink was alone

White was apparently dating Red

Orange had confessed to liking Blue

Now everyone was running to o2 and Admin. They couples staying together. I couldn’t be seen with anyone, after all I was alone. Everyone else liked each other, sure there was cheating but I didn’t like anyone! Plus half of the people called me Pee cause I had a yellow suit. So I was alone in Admin. I had finished typing in the code. So all that needed to happen was for the people in o2 to do the same. It was questionable that they would do it quickly. I was the smartest of all of them and they were to complicated with themselves and there friends. So I walked over to o2. Past Black who was yelling at Green, and Purple yelling at Black. And past Pink who was writting it all down to tell the crew in her daily Newspaper. Which telled wut happened a the ship. Even people making out. Seemed like Pink never slept. Anyway I pushed them aside and entered the code and the alarms stopped. I could just hear as I walked to the Cafe, Orange screaming at me.   
  


“PINK SAYS U KISSED BLUE!” I sighed. Orange knew I hated Blue. Seriously! And Pink was always lying. She hadn’t even pressed the button yettt-

**Emergency Meeting Called!**

By the time everyone had arrived at the table Pink was fuming. Probably angry that a sabotage had happened to delay her daily Newspaper reading.   
  


“So! THERES AN IMPOSTOR ON THE SHIP! THEY TRIED TO DELAY MY READING!” Pink was tempered. Yet everyone knew that there was no Impostor. Instead it was just everyone trying to delay Pink. Everyone nodded anyway.

  
“Anyway! Yellow kissed Blue!” _And more lies!_ Blue looked very confused and Orange was fuming.  
  


”Orange was flirting with Blue! White and Red went on a movie night together and snuggled! Green talked to Black in a closet!” So that must be why Green had a black eye. Still Purple gasped and grabbed Green away from Black. Black’s hair was being pulled by Lime.

“That’s all for today!” Pink promptly pressed the skip button.

_Pink skipped_

_Yellow skipped_

_Black skipped_

_Orange voted Yellow_

_Blue skipped_

_Purple voted Black_

_Lime voted Green_

_Red skipped_

_White skipped_

_Green skipped_

Someone always voted someone. Cause they cheated or stole there crush. At least Pink saw it happen. Pink’s Newspapers really did cause drama. Orange glared at me as she stomped to bed. Purple was dragging Green away so that Black wouldn’t be near Green. I slide into my bed. Thinking about things. I really didn’t have a crush. Plus everyone was taken. Still. When I closed my eyes and fell asleep I saw White.   
  


By the time I woke up it was 8:46. My alarm had failed to wake me again. I must have dreamt well. Orange was still glaring at me from across the table with Blue. It wasn’t like I cared. Orange would forget soon. New gossip would happen. Pink was up and talking to people. Green was sleeping in Purple’s shoulder. Black and lime where talking. Red and White were sitting together. My eyes and focus were directed to White, they way she laughed... it gave me butterflies in the stomach. They way she threw her hair from her eyes... The way she... kissed Red? No that wasn’t it. That wasn’t allowed. Red wasn’t allowed to kiss White, White has been single. Red had liked Blue. Blue was supposed to be with Red. Orange was supposed to be with Pink. They would be wonderful together. Instead it was Red who broke it. Red.   
  


_maybe Red would go missing_

  
_Red would never be seen._

The thoughts shocked her. She wasn’t a killer right? And all of a sudden she was entering Elec. All of a sudden she was next to Red. And Red fell down. Red screamed as he fell. And she awoke. Red was down the vent. Red had fallen on a rusty screw. Red had fallen and was bloody and bruised.   
  


_what if Red was never found.  
  
_

_what if she ignored Red’s cries._

Sure enough Red would die soon. He had a cut in his neck. I could just close the vent... it would muffle the screams. I stepped forward and crushed him down. Grabbing the vent top. Shoving it on. Know no one would know. No one could hear Red.

  
“Red... she’s mine. You can’t have her. You can’t have senapi,”   
  


No one would see him. It wouldn’t hurt no one that Red was gone. Red was down.

  
White was safe from Red.   
  


  
  


Senpai was safe...

  
  



	2. Info so I don’t forget ;-;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

Yellow- girl  
Blue - boy  
Orange - boy  
Purple- girl  
Green - girl  
Black - boy  
White - girl  
Red - boy  
Pink - girl  
Lime - boy

Green and purp are together 

Orange and blue

pink

yellow 

white and red

black and lime


	3. Dead Body Reported

No one had died since they had all gotten on the ITQ609. They had all scanned clear. So why was there a dead body? Everyone had rushed to the Cafe. I walked with the group. Confused wut was happening. It was a common theory that Pink had faked a dead body report to get us to come to her News. But when we arrived at the Cafe we saw that it was White who had found the body. She had tears gushing down from her face as she half sobbed into my shoulder.   
  


“Ree—dds... de..a..d. Bo...dy.” She completely broke down at that stage. And I was all there for her to sob on my shoulder. Everyone was confused, Blue was frozen in his seat. (Don’t worry Orange was checking his heart beat) but everyone didn’t interpret the silence. Even Pink didn’t ask. Everyone knew that White and Red had been a new couple. Only for a day. Finally Pink spoke up,

”Red was dead in the vent. Smushed down there he died of blood loss,” White’s sobbing became louder. It was obvious that she took blame in the death. Pink was starting to get angry again.

  
”SO THAT MEANS ONE OF YOU IS AN IMPOSTER!” She turned to glare at everyone, Green wincing at the process. _But what if he fell down?_ All I know is that it wasn’t me. While Red “Fell” I was sleeping. At least that’s what I think the blackout from my memory was. White was still sobbing as everyone pressed there Skip vote.

_Pink skipped_

_Green skipped_

_Purple skipped_

_Black skipped_

_White skipped_

_Blue skipped_

_Orange skipped_

_Lime skipped_

_Yellow skipped_

_**no one was ejected(skipped)** _

Everyone dismissed slowly walked away from Cafe. I decided to stay with White as it was only us in Cafe. I might as well try and comfort her. Siting her down I gave her a cookie. She slowly ate it and stopped crying,

”What did you like best about him?” Took aback by the question she smiled and stopped crying,

”He was very sweet and kind. He was nice,” she sniffled and leaned into me. She was warm, and we sat in silence except for her every so often sniffles. Soon enough she feel asleep in my hands. Sighing I softly held her up. She was warm in my arms. Falling asleep. I carried her to her room. And put her down on her bed. Tucking her in I sighed. She was cute as she slept. Adorable. _Deserved protection. I could do that right?_  
  


_Right Senapi?_

__


End file.
